


The Rabbit that Wandered into the White Queen's Wonderland

by teamvanessacloud



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: Laplace's Demon wanders into an unknown N-field but it turns out it was the one he intended to find.





	The Rabbit that Wandered into the White Queen's Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on @myruby014 and deleted it but now I'm reuploading it on my account. Kirakishou may be out of character. Italics are used for the character's thoughts.

    Laplace's Demon wandered into a milky white N-field he’d never seen before. He was walking on a long, frightening forest path and stopped at the trench. The trench was extremely wide and had nettles growing at its edge. Laplace's Demon smiled, the situation he had encountered was no riddle to him. He could simply go over it. As soon as he floated over and made it safely on the other side of the trench, a white-haired doll appeared in front of him as silently as a ghost. She interrogated Laplace's Demon "So you dare to enter my N-field stranger?"

    Laplace's Demon assumed that the living doll in front of him must be one of the Rozen Maidens. They were dolls whose existence he believed was amusing. They were fellow dolls and sisters who wake up from their long periods of sleep to fight each other in order to become the perfect girl, Alice. He was personally chosen by their father, Rozen, to "referee" the Alice Game. His duties as referee were to watch the game and remind them when their time in the era was over should some of the dolls choose to stay awake instead of sleeping in their cases like a good girl. But which one was she?

    The only ones he hadn't seen were the first doll and the mysterious seventh doll. Rozen requested that the referee should know the players. She was tall enough to be the first but according to the descriptions Rozen gave him; this doll was the seventh one!

    "Are you a Rozen Maiden?" asked Laplace's Demon.

    "Yes, you're smart rabbit."  remarked the doll dressed in pink. She started stepping closer to the rabbit demon in an attempt to force him to fall down the trench.

    "I am Kirakishou, the seventh Rozen Maiden doll." Luckily, Laplace's Demon realized what she was trying to do and levitated once he lost ground to step on.

    Kirakishou flew towards Laplace's Demon and said, "You really are smart, Mr. White Rabbit." She appeared to be insane as she spoke.

    "Didn't your father tell you how to treat your guests?"

    "Guest? You are an intruder!" exclaimed Kirakishou.

    "Polite is impolite and impolite is polite."

    Laplace's contradictory statement only made Kirakishou angrier.

    "Please get out!" yelled Kirakishou.

    "Oh dear, madam, if you find me a nuisance then think of me as an illusion." He bowed formally then said, "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am the referee of the Alice Game, Laplace's Demon."

    "The Alice Game has no referee, Father told me no such thing."

    "Your Father told me to meet you up close and personal, my dear."

    "The referee should know the game and the game should know the referee." Laplace's Demon continued talking "Please believe me and the words I say, I think our meeting has gone off to a bad start my dear."

    "It has Laplace's Demon."

     "I didn't mean to intrude, I wandered in here by accident but it turns out I found the place I was looking for." Laplace's Demon resumed speaking " You are also a being of the N-field, are you not? "  

    Kirakishou kept a clam face while asking “How do you know that?" The rabbit demon kept smiling. Perhaps there was some truth in his words.

    This doll was a beautiful being yet dangerous like a spider that slowly weakens her prey. " _An illusion and_ _one of_ Rozen’s _finest creations."_ thought Laplace's Demon.

    "Alright, then if you do know me, as you claim to, what am I?”

    "A ghost, a beautiful illusion in the form of a doll." Laplace's Demon answered directly instead of his riddles and poetry. Indeed, he was correct.

    After her father had completed the sixth doll, he wondered if Alice was held back by a physical body, if Alice herself was an aura. This was the reason she was created as a ghost doll. Even so, she could not become Alice because Alice wasn't a ghost. She softly replied to Laplace's Demon "You're right."

    "If I may, shall we get better acquainted in your abode?"  If Father really wanted her to meet this strange demon then she would. She would do anything for her father. "You may."

    Laplace's Demon was walking on the forest path with the doll acting as his guide.

    "There it is." announced Kirakishou. He looked at the white crystal castle before him; it was a grand sight to behold. Kirakishou told Laplace's Demon "Enter."

    He smiled and did as the doll commanded. He looked around and noted that there was no place to sit.

    Laplace's Demon asked, "May I take a look around?"

    Kirakishou gave her approval but followed him closely just in case he tried to bring her home into disarray. He asked about her room and the halls and she showed them to him. They went downstairs and continued with the same routine. In the garden, there was a field of snow-white roses next to brilliant white crystalline fountains.

    "Do they work?" asked Laplace's Demon.

    "No, they are merely decoration."

    Laplace's Demon observed the fountains carefully then sprayed sparkles over them. The fountains regurgitated the sparkles that he fed them.

    "You sure have some tricks up your sleeve." commented Kirakishou as she admired the view. Her white rose stretched out from the layer of tissue that covered her eye socket as if it wanted to come closer to the display.  

    "As is fitting of a trickster, no?" said Laplace's Demon.

    As they got to know more about each other, Kirakishou learned that Laplace's Demon was a trickster while Laplace's Demon noted that Kirakishou was tainted by loneliness and thoughts of evil. The rabbit demon said, "I think my time here is done."

    "Will you come back Laplace?" He smiled and said "Often."

    When he left, Kirakishou called for her artificial spirit. "Rosary." She held it then said, "I think Father's finally paid attention to me."

    At last, other than Rosary to keep her company she now had a "friend." He was a rabbit demon and a trickster but he was still considered a companion. After all, he was the only being she ever came in contact with other than her artificial spirit and the memory of her father. The ghost doll was grateful that her father wanted someone to act as a "friend".

    Laplace's Demon walked and thought to himself " _She's beautiful, even if she's mad_. _But, her insanity would complement_ _my trickery._ "Then a rabbit hole came out of nowhere, he knew that it was sent by Rozen and he jumped into it.

    "So, how was she?" Rozen asked in a tone that sounded as if he was asking a babysitter about his child's behavior.

    "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The End


End file.
